Lace and Leather
by demonprincess17
Summary: Kurt runs the L&L saloon in Fort Worth, TX. He takes care of the whores, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany, and keeps his secrets. When Blaine Anderson and the men from the Yellow Tree Cattle Firm arrive, Kurt's life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Ask anyone in Fort Worth the best place for a whiskey and a poke, and they'll point you in the direction of the L&L saloon. The owner, Mr. Kurt Hummel, is fair and bright. He'll listen to your problem, poor you a nice shot of the finest whiskey Texas has to offer, and suggest the perfect girl for the night. The girls themselves are true delights.

Rachel is small, but wily. She's a tease, and prefers the men who are too drunk to stand.

Santana is vivacious and sharp-tongued. She was raised in Mexico, and isn't afraid to show it. She prefers bigger, stronger men.

Brittany appears to be innocent and naive, but is far from it. Her blonde hair and flexible body make her a favorite among men. Brittany will take anyone, and enjoys each one.

The four of them live and work in the saloon. Rumors fly that Kurt will one day marry one of the girls, most likely Rachel. But Kurt will never marry any of them. Kurt will never marry any girl at all, if he can help it. Kurt has a secret, big enough to set the town of Fort Worth on its head. The girls know, but they keep it because Kurt is kinder to them than any other man.

The secret? Kurt is gay. He likes men. Preferably, cowboys. Kurt moons after each one that walks into the saloon. Their unshaven faces, and dirt. Their preference for leather, and their tales of the frontier. Kurt listens, enamored of each man. He imagines himself on the trail with these men- alone. Their rough hands on his pale skin in the moonlight. The dream is always shattered, when the men ask for one of the girls. Kurt plasters on a smile, and points them upstairs. He watches them clamber up, and his heart sinks. The girls comfort him. They tell him all about the men. But Kurt doesn't want stories, that don't reveal everything. He wants the real thing. But he'll never have it. Never know the feel of another man's arms around him. Never have a man kiss him, and lie beside him. He resolves to tell himself not to get his hopes up when the next group of cowboys comes into the saloon.

His efforts are ruined, however, when the men from the Yellow Tree Cattle Firm walk into the L&L. They are all tall, muscular, and clearly more interested in the girls upstairs then the man with the drinks. All except one. He's shorter than the rest, shorter than Kurt even. He has wildly curly hair, and a playful smirk on his face. He walks up to the bar, and puts a bill on the counter.

"Gimme a whiskey." His voice is melodic, playful like the smirk. Kurt rushes to serve the drink. "Thanks." The cowboy downs it in one gulp. "That's good whiskey. Finest in the state, I reckon. What's your name, boy?"

Kurt doesn't even grimace at the term, "boy". "Kurt. Hummel."

The cowboy smiles, a real smile. "Blaine Anderson."

**A/N I own nothing. Nothing at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where're you from then, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt tries not to sound eager. His voice cracks on "Anderson."

"Blaine. And I'm from San Antone. All the men are, in the Yellow Tree. We're driving a herd up to Nebraska. We'll be here for a few weeks though. One of the men, Abrams, he was thrown off his horse. He cracked his spine up pretty bad, and we have to wait and see if he'll get better. If he doesn't, we have to find someone to replace him." Blaine sighed, and Kurt refilled his glass. Blaine nodded, and drank, slower this time. "I've haven't been to Fort Worth since I was a boy. The town sure has changed." Blaine looked outside.

The buildings lining the street were all tall and bright. Ladies walked down towards the dry goods store. Men stood near the courthouse, talking about the new wanted poster. It depicted two outlaws, Jesse St. James and Lauren Zizes. A blonde girl walked past the saloon, followed by a darky of the same age. She glanced into the saloon, scoffed, and walked into the dry goods store. One of the other cowboys whistled.

"Well I'll be. If it isn't Quinn Fabray."The cowboy scratched his head, and walked up to the bar. "Get me a whiskey." The cowboy looked at Kurt, who poured him a glass. "Quinn Fabray. I haven't seen her since that night in Austin. She live here?"

"Her Father's the mayor and the sheriff." Kurt took Blaine's glass.

"Holy smokes. I wonder if she remembers me? Figure she does. I gave her the best night of her life."

"Don't let her Father know that, Noah. I'd imagine he wouldn't take to kindly to the man who violated his daughter." Blaine laughed. Kurt looked down, cleaning the glass. Everyone in Fort Worth knew about Miss Fabray's pregnancy out of wedlock. Her Father had put out a reward for the man. If the Sheriff knew that he was sitting in the L&L, he'd have a fit.

"I won't be telling him. Neither will you, if you'd like to keep your blood inside you." Noah patted his gun menacingly. Blaine nodded. The two other men walked up.

"Whiskey." The tall one mumbled.

"Same." The blonde one with fish-lips sat down. Kurt poured them each a glass.

"There are girls upstairs, right?" The tall one grinned eagerly, after downing his glass.

"Yessir. Three of them." Kurt took the glasses. The tall cowboy turned to Noah.

"How much money you got on you?"

"I'm not lending you any more cash, Finn." Noah walked towards the stairs. Finn frowned, and turned to the blonde cowboy. "Sam?"

"I have enough for a poke, and one more whiskey." Sam followed Noah. Finn turned to Blaine.

"Take it." Blaine took out a five dollar bill. Finn whooped, and ran up the stairs.

"Ain't you going upstairs too?" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Not particularly interested in whores." Blaine shrugged. Kurt swallowed the ray of hope in his chest.

"You have a sweetheart back in San Antonio?"

"No." Blaine put down some money for another glass of whiskey. Kurt poured it for him. As Blaine drank, he thought about the reason he didn't want to go upstairs. He wasn't interested in any of the whores. He wasn't interested in any women. Blaine was interested in the pale bartender, wiping a glass. He saw the way the boy looked at him. Could he possibly be interested as well?

"How old are you, boy?"

"Twenty-one." Kurt picked up the next glass.

"I'm twenty-four." Blaine had no idea why be was telling him this. But he was excited. He thought Kurt was fifteen or sixteen. The fact that he was twenty-one made Blaine's thoughts far less creepy. He finished his whiskey, and stood up.

"You're older than I thought." Blaine slurred.

"I look young." Kurt shrugged. Blaine stepped towards him. He was drunk, after only three glasses of whiskey.

"You're cute. Like a baby." Blaine reached out for Kurt's arm.

"What?" Kurt backed away, unsure of what he had just heard. Blaine started to fall. Kurt caught him.

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine slurred.

"Um." Kurt blinked. Blaine grabbed Kurt, and planted his lips onto the younger boy's.

"What in God's name?" They broke apart, Kurt jumping nearly a foot in the air. A big man, another cowboy, stood in the doorway to the saloon.

"David." Blaine gasped.

**A/N I own nothing.**


End file.
